1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an apparatus for trimming grass, weeds, and other vegetation. Desirable qualities of such trimmers include maneuverability to cut around obstacles such as fence posts or trees, robustness to cut thick vegetation, durability, and ease of operation to facilitate use by persons of limited physical abilities. The present inventive apparatus possesses these qualities to an extent unequaled by any prior known device.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,670 to Perry and the brochure entitled "Introducing the DR.RTM. TRIMMER/MOWER.TM." describe a balanced-wheeled grass and weed trimmer with a single cutting head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,191 to Welton describes a cutting head for a string trimmer with a whirling disk having a plurality of heavy gauge flexible members attached thereto.
The relevant teachings of these three references are hereby incorporated by reference.